Talk:A/@comment-4959768-20120616084441
I honestly think that the 'A'-team has around 4-5 members, one for each Liar. The people I think that are in on it for each Liar are: Alison DiLaurentis-Courtney DiLaurentis (ringleader): It was said in The First Time that in the story Alison told that the twins had one who wanted to be the other. It was possible that Courtney (guessing that she is included) hated Alison, and gathered a team to get rid of Alison, possibly for Alison sending Courtney to Radley Sanitarium (guessing the story Alison told was based on her and Courtney), and Courtney wants revenge. She might have been the one to kill her that night, and sent the messages to the Liars on occasion that their set 'A' was with them. She also sends the messages to the non-Liars, and to all of them. Spencer Hastings-Melissa Hastings: '''The reason for this is Melissa had hated Alison for going out with Ian. Wanting revenge, she would have gone after Alison for making her boyfriend cheat on her. She might have been chosen for the team because she was related to Spencer, and Courtney might have thought that Spencer would not rat them out if she found out, due to her loving her sister. However, if she chose to join by herself, it might have been because of her hatred of Alison. '''Emily Fields-Maya St.Germain(formerly);Currently Unknown: '''Maya might have come from her former country when she said she did, and might have met Courtney in Radley, or somewhere else, where they soon conspired to go against Alison. The year after, she may have moved to mark the Liars, choosing Emily, where they go into the home. She might have done this because she was in Radley with Courtney and was told of how Alison mistreated her friend. She may have then fallen for Emily and wanted to quit the A-team, thus leading her to be killed. '''Hanna Marin-Mona Vanerwall(formerly);(possibly)Wren: '''Mona might have met Courtney and have been mad at Alison always being rude to her. This could have led to her joining the team, and suddenly becoming really good friends with Hanna. Wren might have met one of them while he was working at the hospital, thus talking to them and becoming close to his patients. It is currently unknown (at least, right now, to me) why Wren would join, but he has suddenly become extremely close to Hanna, and that seems suspicious, honestly, and seems to be quite close to Maya. '''Aria Montgomery-Unknown;(possibly)Merideth Sorenson: While Aria seemed to have an average relationship with the ringleader Alison, she might not have been hated by Courtney because of that. It might have been that Courtney felt bad for Aria because of her family troubles. Merideth might have been one of the As for Aria was because of her hatred for Aria. Alison was also one of the people who helped find her, and wanted to exploit their relationship. She may have also known about the ear-ring and office trashing, thus getting mad and wanting to get rid of Alison. Please tell me the views you guys have by replying to this comment:)